Daniel Diaz
Daniel Diaz is the deuteragonist and younger brother of Sean Diaz in Life is Strange 2. He also makes an appearance as a minor character in The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Following a tragic incident where their father Esteban Diaz was killed, Daniel and his brother are forced to run away from their home city, Seattle. In fear of the police, he and his brother flee intending to head to their father's hometown Puerto Lobos, Mexico, while attempting to conceal Daniel's mysterious supernatural power. :For the image gallery, click here. To visit Daniel's room, click here. Personality Daniel is described as "mischievous, trusting, innocent and curious" in official marketing material."Meet Daniel ¦ Life is Strange 2" Daniel looks up to his older brother, and his personality is directly influenced by Sean's actions, whether they are good or bad. For example, if he sees Sean stealing, Daniel will steal a figurine from Brody's car. Daniel's sense of hygiene, manners, and trustworthiness are also based on the examples shown by Sean in the game. He can either develop trust for Sean and respect for authority or a rebellious and occasionally aggressive personality depending on Sean's parenting choices. Appearance In his appearance at the end of Captain Spirit, Daniel wears a red-and-teal puffer jacket over a red t-shirt, blue jeans, olive lace-up boots, and grey gloves with red, white, and yellow stripes. During the majority of "Roads", Daniel's outfit consists of a red t-shirt depicting a rocket logo with the words "SPACE MISSION" under a blue flannel shirt covered in fake blood, blue jeans, mint green and black socks, and light blue running shoes. He wears a blue-and-violet watch on his right wrist whose face depicts a purple thumbs-up symbol on a red background. Depending on whether Sean purchases them, Daniel can replace his flannel shirt with a raccoon-themed zip hoodie or his t-shirt with a Washington tourism t-shirt after exiting his bath. While in the Willamette National Forest during "Rules", Daniel wears a thin, worn-out light blue puffer jacket over his red t-shirt. If Sean stole the raccoon hoodie in the previous episode, he will have it on under the jacket; otherwise, he will be wearing a yellow American tourism sweatshirt. During their first night at the Reynolds' house, Daniel wears a light blue pajama top depicting a cartoon girl surrounded by butterflies on its front, paired with light blue pajama pants with patches sewn onto its knees. While outdoors, Daniel wears the same outfit shown in Captain Spirit. During the opening flashback in "Wastelands", Daniel wears a bright cyan t-shirt depicting several superheroes alongside action bubbles with the words "YEAH", "STOMP", and "MUSTARD". In the present day, Daniel's hair has grown, completely covering his ears as well as parts of his forehead. He still wears his red t-shirt, which now has a patch sewed onto the top left side and various doodles, including the addition of "TO PUERTO LOBOS" under the "SPACE MISSION" logo. His jeans are significantly dirtier and have several new patches and doodles, including ones depicting the and a bear paw. Following Mushroom's death in Episode 2, Daniel now wears her red bandanna around his neck. During the night, if Sean stole the raccoon hoodie in "Roads", Daniel will have it over his shirt. Otherwise, Daniel will wear the yellow tourism sweatshirt instead, which now has several doodles including bubbles around the "USA" text and a drawing of an arrow embedded into a target. In "Faith", Daniel’s hair was cut to a bowl-cut appearance, and wears a white short sleeved buttoned up shirt with a red t-shirt underneath, black suit pants and light brown loafers. Hair Throughout the game, Daniel's hair changes in length. Daniel_Diaz_face.png|Episode 1 hair length. Daniel_Diaz_Headshot_S2E2.png|Episode 2 hair growth. Daniel_E3_Headshot_V2.png|Episode 3 hair growth. Background Daniel was born in 2007 to Esteban Diaz and Karen Reynolds, and was raised alongside his brother within a house located in the suburbs of Seattle"I feel like we've been living here for a lifetime. Ten years already…" (Episode 1, "1452 Lame Avenue, Seattle" - Flavor text for the house keys in Sean's inventory.). Sometime within the next year''"It's been eight years... maybe it's time to move on."'' (Episode 2, "Screeching Brakes" - One of Sean's possible dialogue options to Claire during their fight., Karen decided to cut ties with her husband and family for unknown reasons, leaving Esteban to raise their sons alone. As a family, Daniel used to go on ski trips with his brother and father, as well as binge-watch "I could just stay home and binge "Top Gear" with Dad and Daniel but… not tonight." (Episode 1, "1452 Lame Avenue, Seattle" - Sean's comment while looking at the television in the Diazes' house. and watch every Christmas''"Every Christmas Dad wants to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy with us… That's cool."'' (Episode 1, "1452 Lame Avenue, Seattle" - Sean's comment while looking at the shelf of DVDs in the Diazes' house. together. Up until the events of "Roads", Daniel used to regularly play on the family's home console with his friend, Noah."Daniel spends hundreds of hours yelling into the mic playing Minecraft with Noah…" (Episode 1, "1452 Lame Avenue, Seattle" - Sean's comment while looking at the console headset in the Diazes' house.) When they were younger, Sean and Daniel used to have a babysitter named Andrew, whom they mutually disliked.Sean: "Andrew!" Daniel: "Our... babysitter? Where?" Sean: "I swear, look... There's his gross ponytail... There's his pointy rat face..." Daniel: "Oh no, it's so real! Ugh... Andrew sucked. I'm glad we don't need a babysitter anymore..." (Episode 1, "Into the Woods" - Sean and Daniel while resting on top of the rock ledge overlooking Nisqually River.) Captain Spirit Daniel and Sean are seen briefly in the ending of the game, standing on the other side of the fence. The brothers wave hello to Chris Eriksen after he gets up from the ground. Episode One - "Roads" Daniel is first seen in the kitchen of the Diaz household with his father Esteban, where the two are arguing about who can have the last Chock-O-Crisp bar. They resolve to let Sean be the judge, who can decide to give it to either one or keep it for himself. Upon returning to his room to work on his Halloween costume, Daniel can have a short conversation with Sean at his door about what the former is up to and the upcoming party, with Daniel's behavior towards Sean dependent on who the Chock-O-Crisp was given to. After their conversation, Daniel shuts the door in Sean's face, cracks the door open as Sean turns away, and shuts it once more. Later, while Sean is talking with Lyla Park on Skype, Daniel bursts through the door to his room in order to show him a bottle filled with fake blood for his Halloween costume. After waving to Lyla, Daniel protests as he is immediately dragged out of the room by an irritated Sean. As Sean continues his Skype call, Daniel walks dejectedly past his window into the front yard, where he accidentally runs into Brett Foster off-screen and spills fake blood onto his shirt. Infuriated, Brett grabs Daniel's arm and begins to torment him until Sean comes outside, breaking Daniel away from Brett's grip and shoving the latter away. Confront Brett= Confront Brett Sean confronts Brett about bullying a child as Brett continues to taunt them both. As Sean becomes angrier, Brett shoves Sean backwards, who immediately pushes back in return. |-|Question Daniel= Question Daniel Sean turns to reprimand Daniel for spilling the blood as Brett insults him in the background. As Sean leads Daniel away, Brett makes a comment about Sean's mother "bailing on him", causing Sean to turn back and punch Brett in the jaw as Daniel looks on in shock. During the resulting fight, Sean shoves Brett backwards and causes him to fall spine-first onto a protruding rock, leaving him seemingly unable to move. As the two worriedly approach Brett, police officer Kindred Matthews arrives on the scene, and orders the brothers to step back. After checking Brett's condition, Matthews points his gun towards the brothers and orders them to get on the ground, to which they comply. Shortly afterwards, Esteban emerges from the house and tries to reason with Matthews as Daniel lays with Sean on the ground, pleading for them to stop. As Esteban attempts to get closer to his sons and Matthews becomes increasingly more anxious, the officer accidentally pulls his trigger, shooting and killing Esteban. Daniel screams, and a shock wave sends Matthews flying backwards. After Sean comes to, he finds Daniel lying unconscious on the ground, who groans as Sean picks him up and carries him to the house. After setting him down for a moment to retrieve his backpack, Sean flees from the scene with Daniel in his arms. Two days later, Daniel and Sean continue onward along a roadside bordering Mount Rainier National Park, having left Seattle far behind. After Sean refuses to give a straight answer when Daniel asks why they're walking (having lost his memory of the incident entirely), Daniel sits down and refuses to move, sore from both the long walk and having slept underneath a bridge the previous night. Sean manages to get Daniel back up by convincing him that they're on a hiking journey, and they continue down the road while taking breaks under the shade along the way. Upon reaching the entrance to Trout Springs Trail, Daniel sees a Chock-O-Crisp lying in an abandoned car and pleads Sean to get him one at their next stop, which Sean can either agree to or decide to take the chocolate from the car. As they travel down the path, Daniel can be taught by Sean about trail markers and participate in various activities with him, including looking over the park, discussing various wildlife and posters, and playing hide-and-seek. After taking a detour from the trail due to a rock slide, Sean and Daniel come across the edge of Nisqually River, where they decide to take base for the night under a large rock formation. Daniel can either gather firewood or attempt to "fortify" their campsite at Sean's request, and after doing so, Sean can join him as he stabs at the river for fish, learns to skip stones, play-fights against a tree, and examines a spider web. (If Daniel had a good day)= (If Daniel had a good day) Upon exhausting all his activities, Daniel climbs on top of the rock formation and asks Sean to climb up with him, where Sean can optionally cloud gaze and bond with Daniel before they both head back down to light the fire. |-|(If Daniel had a bad day)= (If Daniel had a bad day) If Sean unintentionally made Daniel angry while at the riverside, Daniel will return to their campsite angrily and wait for Sean to light their firewood. As either Sean or Daniel blows on the wood, the fire begins to ignite. Later on, during the evening, Daniel and Sean sit by their burning campfire as the moon rises, eating the last of the snacks that Sean brought (and, if Sean took one, the stolen Chock-O-Crisp, which Daniel will either share with Sean or keep to himself depending on Sean's earlier choice in their home). As they relax by the fire, Sean can optionally check on Daniel (who questions why he can't remember the outcome of the fight with Brett) and howl at the full moon together before Daniel grows tired, causing Sean to decide to send them both to bed. Later that night, the fire flickers and grows as Daniel tosses and turns in his sleep, calling out for his father. Sean awakens and wakes Daniel up with a shake, causing Daniel to groan and ask where their father is. (If Daniel had no issues)= (If Daniel had no issues) Sean reassures Daniel about his bad dream and that they're both fine, placing another log onto the fire before they fall back asleep. |-|(If Sean scared Daniel)= (If Sean scared Daniel) Daniel tells Sean that he's been hearing noises, having developed paranoia about scary animals in the woods. Sean reassures Daniel that they're both safe, and promises that they'll find a better place tomorrow before they both fall back asleep. |-|(If Daniel ate bad berries)= (If Daniel ate bad berries) As Daniel tells Sean that he's feeling sick, he crawls away from the campsite and vomits as Sean attempts to soothe him. After Daniel finishes throwing up, Sean promises that they'll find a better place tomorrow before they both fall back asleep. The next day, while continuing along the road, Daniel and Sean come across a gas station. During their time at Bear Station, the two brothers can stock up on food and drinks through various possible methods, including purchasing and stealing from the convenience store, filling up their water bottles, and begging for food from a mother sitting at a picnic table with her husband and daughter. Inside the store, Daniel can meet and talk to storekeeper Doris Stamper and journalist Brody Holloway. He also pets an abandoned puppy behind the counter and begs Sean to let them adopt her. Regardless of his decision, Doris informs them that she's looking for an adult to take care of the dog, which Daniel reluctantly accepts. After retrieving a map and food, Sean and Daniel eat outside as they plan their next destination. While doing so, Hank Stamper approaches and tells the two to come with him under the pretense of checking for theft. Discuss= Discuss If Sean attempts to discuss the matter with him, Hank forcibly grabs Sean's arm and tries to drag him towards the gas station. When Daniel attempts to intervene, Hank backhands him across the face and punches Sean to the ground, causing Daniel to flee as Sean blacks out. |-|Attack= Attack If Sean decides to attack, Hank easily deflects the strike and punches Sean to the ground, causing Daniel to flee as Sean blacks out. |-|Flee= Flee If Sean decides to flee, he tells Daniel to run and tries to grab Hank's arm before Hank punches him to the ground, causing Daniel to flee as Sean blacks out. While Sean is unconscious, Daniel is chased by Hank into the woods, where he successfully manages to evade capture. Later that night, Daniel communicates with Sean through a vent leading into the office where Hank holds him captive and is able to indirectly help Sean maneuver while restrained around the room until he finds the keys to the office door. After Sean passes him the keys, Daniel unlocks and bursts through the door, hugging Sean before breaking off the restraints with a pair of scissors. While Sean retrieves his backpack, Daniel walks into the convenience store section and is caught by Hank. A loud crash is heard, and Sean rushes through the door to find Daniel standing dazed before an unconscious Hank surrounded by scattered merchandise and knocked-over stands. Leave= Leave After internally debating on whether or not to steal some camping supplies, Sean escapes the gas station with Daniel in tow. |-|Steal camping gear= Steal camping gear As Sean starts to walk forwards, Hank grabs his ankle and begins to threaten the brothers. - KNOCK OUT AND STEAL= Sean jerks away from Hank's grasp and begins kicking him as Daniel watches on in disbelief. After stocking his backpack with supplies, Sean escapes the gas station with Daniel. }} As Sean runs ahead, Daniel discreetly takes the stray dog from her basket and wraps her in a blanket before following Sean out the door into the rain, where they run through the forest before coming across Brody's car. After Sean hastily explains their situation, Brody guides the two into the car and escapes with them onto the highway. While making their way down the US 101, Daniel manages to hide the dog from Sean and Brody underneath the blanket until she barks, immediately grabbing Sean's attention. After initially trying to pass it off as a cough, Daniel reveals the dog and tries to convince Sean to let them keep her. After some reluctance, Sean gives in, and Daniel gives her the name "Mushroom". As Brody drives onward, Daniel falls asleep with Mushroom sleeping in his arms. After some time, Brody decides to take a rest stop at Otter Point, where Brody reveals that he knows of their status as runaways. As Sean breaks down, Brody gestures towards Daniel sleeping in his car's back seat as he consoles him. After Sean regains his composure, the two get back into the car and resume their journey. They eventually arrive at the Three Seals Motel on the North Oregon Coast. Daniel plays with Mushroom on the beach while Sean ponders. Brody tells Sean that he has rented a room for the brothers but cannot stay with them. He says his goodbyes and gifts Sean with a backpack, causing Sean to pass his own backpack to Daniel. Daniel receives a bandanna from Brody, which he decides to place on Mushroom. Brody and the brothers hug before parting ways. Once in the motel room, Daniel challenges Sean to a "rock, paper, scissors" game where the winner gets the bed in front of the TV. Daniel watches an episode of Hawt Dawg Man while Sean prepares a bath for him. Once Daniel is taking his bath, Sean goes out to the balcony to throw away his phone. Once back inside, he sees Daniel dancing on his bed to Banquet, and Daniel invites Sean to join him, which Sean can accept or refuse. Either way, Sean decides to tell the truth to Daniel about Esteban's death, but before he can tell him, Daniel tells Sean he is thirsty and asks for a drink. Sean exits the room to get a drink from a vending machine but rushes back when he hears Daniel screaming. He finds Daniel in a fit of rage after having found out about his father's death from the news on the TV. His power has manifested, lights are flickering, and objects are flying around the room. Sean manages to calm him down, and Daniel tells Sean not to lie to him again, which Sean can promise him or not. The brothers then take a bus going south. Not understanding his powers, Daniel asks Sean if he is a monster. Daniel asks Sean to tell him a story, so Sean tells a story about two wolf brothers who lost their dad and went on a journey to their dad's homeland, paralleling their own story. Episode Two - "Rules" (TBC) Episode Three - "Wastelands" It is revealed in Sean's journal that on December 17th 2016, both he and Daniel jumped off the boxcar train in Northern California where they walked seemingly forever until they reached a small town before resorting to looking in a dumpster for food. Here, they met a "weird guy" who said they could get work on a local farm, even if they didn't have any ID. Daniel liked the place, and Sean was also able to work on his own without being around Daniel 24/7. New Year 2017 comes around, and everybody else is partying, but not Sean and Daniel. An illustration suggests they spent the New Year watching the celebrations on TV next to an older, scruffier male on the farm - perhaps the owner. Shortly after this, they got kicked off the farm and were only paid half of what they worked for. The man they were working for told them to call the police or get lost, so they left the area. (TBC) After being shot or getting Finn killed by Merrill, Daniel's powers get out of hand, knocking out Sean, Cassidy (determinant), Finn (determinant), Big Joe (determinant) and Merrill. The next morning, Daniel is gone and a trail of money is visible. According to Jacob, Daniel returns to the camp in shock and with a gunshot wound (determinant). Jacob then heard several sirens and took Daniel to safety away from the camp. Jacob then takes Daniel to Haven Point, Nevada, thinking it would be good for him until he realized it wasn’t. Episode Four - "Faith" TBC Powers Abilities * Telekinesis: Daniel has the ability to levitate and manipulate objects with his mind. Since their discovery, Daniel typically uses hand gestures to direct telekinetic feats, although he can use this ability without them. As a result of their regular training sessions in Willamette National Forest, Daniel has been able to practice and hone his telekinetic abilities. Limits * Daniel's training in the forest reveals weight and distance are a factor, though he can improve this with practice. * Daniel has to point in order to fully control his power: a hand for small objects such as toys or plates, or his arm for larger ones such as animals or vehicles. * Daniel may need line of sight to control his power, as evidenced in "Rules", when he can tell Sean move out of the way in order to open the sliding door for Mushroom. However, he is also shown in "Roads" to unintentionally move objects that are outside of his field of vision and to cause lights and flames to flicker when he is not looking at them. Consequences *Upon using his power for the first time, exerting enough force to knock over a police car and destroy the surrounding property, Daniel blacked out and lost all memory of the past few minutes. This may indicate that Daniel cannot exert his powers too much at one time without mental repercussions. * During times of intense negative emotions, such as grief and fear, Daniel appears to lose control of his ability and causes objects to randomly fly around and away from him, causing danger to any potential bystanders. Associated Deaths * Kindred Matthews ('''Caused, Accidental')'' - Daniel unintentionally uses his supernatural power to knock him back after Matthews kills his father. * Cougar ('''Direct, Determinant')'' - Daniel can kill the cougar by mutilating it with his supernatural power after it kills Mushroom. * Lisbeth Fischer ('''Direct, Determinant')'' - Depending on Daniel’s choices in the past episodes, he will use his power and murder Lisbeth for manipulating him and hurting Sean. Relationships Family * Sean Diaz (older brother) - Sean is his older brother and parental figure due to their situation. Their brotherly bond is challenged and Daniel can change how he views Sean. Daniel is unhappy that Sean is hanging out with Cassidy and her friends. * Esteban Diaz (father; deceased) * Karen Reynolds (mother) - Around a year after Daniel was born, Karen cut off contact with her family and left them behind, leaving Daniel to grow up without a mother. While at the Reynolds' house, Daniel expresses a desire to know more about his mother, and after reading her letter to Claire and Stephen regarding the incident in Seattle, becomes convinced that she still cares about them. * Claire Reynolds (maternal grandmother) * Stephen Reynolds (maternal grandfather) - After arriving at the Reynolds' house, Daniel and Stephen quickly bond over playing with the latter's model railway. * Mushroom (pet; deceased) Friends *Lyla Park (crush) * Noah - Noah is Daniel's former best friend with whom he used to play Minecraft and chat with daily. After leaving Seattle, Daniel mentions missing Noah multiple times and hopes that he's still maintaining their Minecraft fortress. While in Beaver Creek, Daniel admits to Sean that one of the reasons he likes Chris is that he reminds him of Noah. *Brody Holloway *Chris Eriksen *Charles Eriksen *Cassidy *Finn Enemies *Brett Foster - After he accidentally spills his fake blood on him, Brett becomes angered and violent towards Daniel by grabbing his arm and repeatedly insulting him. *Hank Stamper *Doris Stamper (determinant) - Doris keeps a playful tone of voice during her optional conversations with Daniel, although she acts more curt if Sean neglected to have him and Daniel wash up beforehand. However, after Daniel notices the stray dog, Doris' demeanor towards him and his brother will change between amused and hostile depending on Sean's previous actions. * Harry Thompson - Prior to the events of the game, Harry threatened to beat up Daniel and Noah after he disliked the games they traded with him, causing the latter two to hide out in the school gym until he left. * Cougar * Nick (determinant) - After seeing him act unnecessarily aggressively towards Cassidy and Finn at the Christmas market, Daniel becomes angry at Nick. If Sean lets him, Daniel uses his powers to dump a pile of snow on Nick's head in retribution, causing him to leave while Sean and Daniel laugh. * Merrill * Big Joe Symbolism Spirit Animal Like his brother, Daniel is heavily associated with the wolf. The wolf symbolizes raw emotion, a deep connection with one's instincts, and an appetite for freedom, as well as feelings of vulnerability and danger. Wolf Spirit Animal | Totem Meaning Daniel is also associated with raccoons, including within Sean's sketches and through the raccoon sweater that Sean can steal for him at Bear Station. Raccoons are known to symbolize curiosity, resourcefulness, questioning, adaptability, and self-defense, as well as personal transformation. Raccoon Spirit Animal | Totem Meaning While Daniel frequently expresses his desire to be a wolf, he is more often associated with the raccoon during "Roads", which may be a metaphor for Daniel having ideals that he wants to live up to but has not yet reached. (TBC) Color Symbolism Daniel is often shown wearing the color red, including the t-shirt he wears throughout the first two episodes and the top half of his winter jacket in "Rules". Red is often associated with willpower, courage, impulsiveness, intensity, and anger. Meaning of the Color Red Red is also often associated with chaos, danger, and death, which Daniel is able to cause when provoked or highly emotional due to his telekinetic powers. (TBC) Memorable Quotes Theories After Episode One - "Roads" * Rather than having the player make a "final choice" in the last episode similar to Season 1, it is speculated that Daniel will instead be given an important choice in the fifth episode, and what course of action he chooses to take will depend on what morals and lessons Sean has taught him throughout the game. * If Daniel comes across both the dead and living raccoons while hiking at Mount Rainier National Park, he can comment wondering whether the two raccoons were brothers like him and Sean. This may be foreshadowing towards a potential fate for the brothers. * Assuming that Chris never had real powers and that Daniel was the one who saved him with his telekinesis, it was speculated that Daniel would try to uphold the illusion that Chris had telekinesis. This was proven correct in "Rules". * During the events of Episode 2, some speculated that Sean would keep Daniel extremely sheltered to avoid abuse or accidental misuse of his powers. This would explain Claire's apparent fixation on Chris Eriksen behaving "like a real boy," as she would have a grandson at home who never goes outdoors. This was proven wrong upon the episode's release, as although Sean tries to keep Daniel from using his powers around others, he never goes so far as to overly shelter him and Claire never pays any particular attention to this fact. After Episode Three - "Wastelands" * In a determinate choice for Episode 3 during the heist, after ripping the safe door from its hinges, Daniel begins to cough similarly to how he did in Episode 2. Some speculate that Daniel gets sick as a side effect to his powers, similar to Max Caulfield's nose bleed and headache from Season 1. * Daniel's whereabouts after the end of the episode are subject to speculation. Some fans speculate that Daniel either used the money from Merrill's safe (a trail of which can be seen leading out of his house) in order to travel to Arizona to find his mother or chose to surrender to the police and gave up his brother's location in exchange for a reduced sentence. * In relation to the above, others theorize that Jacob either kidnapped or coerced him into heading back to his religious community in Nevada.keeping-tabs: "Tonight in wild speculation: what’s the deal with Jacob? (Possible spoilers ahead)"/u/exotic_hang_glider: "Anyone get this vibe from Jacob?" During their conversation at the campfire, Jacob tells the group that he isn’t planning on going back to his family in Haven Point, Nevada until he receives a “sign from God”. After learning of Daniel’s abilities, Jacob states that they must have been given to him for a reason and that the drifters might be meant to guide him. He goes on to act visibly lost in thought at the following party, and Hannah mentions that she saw him praying. In Episode 4’s title card, prominent billboards advertising Nevada companies can be seen. Additionally, the achievements for Episode 4 and 5 make several references to religious terms and iconography, with five of Episode 4's nine achievements referring to Christianity. Trivia * The Diaz brothers are confirmed to be half-Mexican on their father's side. Michel Koch's Twitter post **In "Rules," it is implied that they are at least half-Irish from their mother's side. * Daniel's favorite holiday is Halloween. * Daniel has a love for the fictional superhero Power Bear, which he shares with Chris Eriksen. * Daniel struggles with mathematics, as shown through his homework assignments at the Diazes' and Reynolds' houses. * The name "Daniel" is of Hebrew origin and means "God is my judge". It is derived from the biblical apocalyptic prophet of the same name. * It is possible that Daniel might have some sort of speech impediment, as he explains to Hannah that he has trouble pronouncing certain words such as "box".Daniel: ''"I miss... I miss my Playbox..." Hannah: "What are Playbots? Like robot stuff?" Daniel: "PlayBOX. Not PlayBOTS. It's for video games!" Hannah: "Ah, that's why I don't know it..." Daniel: "Sorry, I just... It's hard for me to say some words..." (Episode 3, "Paradise Lost" - Daniel and Hannah talking by the campfire during their farewell party.) * Unlike Sean and Esteban, Daniel has not been shown speaking Spanish. However, he does seem to be capable of at least understanding it.Daniel: "Hey look, they're gonna teach us Spanish." Sean: "Este tipo es un idiota." (Episode 1, "Bear Station" - Daniel and Sean mocking a poster advertising Spanish lessons at Bear Station.)Sean: "You're gonna get busted, enano. You need to listen to me." Daniel: "Stop calling me that! I'm not a kid anymore." (Episode 3, "Daggers Drawn" - Sean and Daniel arguing about Daniel's powers.) Gallery Photos Esteban, Sean, & Daniel Diaz - Ski Trip Photo.png|A photo of Daniel with his father and brother on a ski trip. ("Roads") SP_E1_1A_SeanRoom_SeanRunningPicture.png|Sean with Esteban and Daniel after finishing a track race. ("Roads") LIS2 MMS Dad WithDaniel.png|A photo of Daniel and his father from Sean's text messages. ("Roads") Three Seals Motel - Esteban & Daniel Diaz Christmas home video.png|A thumbnail of a video depicting Daniel and Esteban on Christmas. ("Roads") Sean_Daniel_Karen_Room_photo.png|An old photo of Sean holding his little brother. ("Rules") Daniel_Diaz_and_Noah_-_Lazer_Tag_Photo.png|Daniel and Noah playing laser tag. ("Wastelands") References pt-br: Daniel Diaz ru:Даниэль Диас de:Daniel_Diaz Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Episode 2: Rules Characters Category:Diaz Family Category:Male Characters (Captain Spirit) Category:Major Characters (Season 2) Superwolf Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Episode 4: Faith Characters